feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurelia
"Oh my... You must be desperate if you want someone like me. Very well, I will join your cause." - Recruiting Aurelia Profile A valkyrie who seems better at casting curses than she is healing. Aurelia can come across as flippant due to her seemingly easygoing nature and is somewhat of a sadist. She does care for her fellow Liberation members, and will resort to tough love to get through to them. She has taken up the path of a healer to make up for her heavily involved past with the Grimleal. Past Born into the Grimleal, she was pampered as a child by both of her parents. Her innate talent with magic made her Ambrosius' favorite child. She was allowed to play with some of her half-siblings, such as Dahlia, and got along well with them. It wasn't until she got older her parents started showing their true nature. When she was deemed old enough, she was put through strict training regiments and faced severe punishment for disobeying or making mistakes. Her upbringing made her one of her father's most loyal and brutal servants. Her mother, Delphine, had an extreme jealousy streak with Ambrosius' other wives. In order to gain his favor, she'd often harm Aurelia and blame it on the other wives. At some point in her early teenage years, she became disillusioned with the Grimleal's goals and questioned her actions. She got in an altercation with her father and was forced to escape with her life. While living on the streets, she couldn't bring herself to trust or rely on others and instead resorted to stealing, swindling, and manipulation to get by. In extreme cases, she would poison entire villages and show up as a savior with a magic cure, all to get their money and shelter as compensation. Over the years she grew resentful and vowed to destroy the Grimleal, especially her father. In order to accomplish this, she reasoned she needed a capable enough group to take them down. For her, the Liberation was just a stepping stone to her goal. Present She acts as a healer for the Liberation, though her healing spells tend to go awry and cause harm on her allies. It's hard to tell if she genuinely wishes for their health or if she finds entertainment in causing others pain. Personality Aurelia has zero interest in the politics of Valm. She joined the Liberation to get closer to destroying the Grimleal. Being one of Ambrosius' children, she believes she has to die along with the Grimleal to ensure their ultimate destruction. She is afraid of herself becoming like her parents and would rather end that cycle of abuse with her. She regrets not being able to save her siblings, and now thinks it would be merciful to end their lives in battle. Despite her seemingly approachable demeanor, she tries to keep others an arm's length away. She rarely opens up to others, preferring not to burden people with her problems. It's part of her mindset that she's destined to die an early death. She tends to laugh and joke about any issues she has and tries to pass them off as insignificant. If one were to get close to her, they might see a bit of a more bashful side to her. As much as she tries to deny, she wants to feel loved and accepted by others. Trivia * Originally she was going to be a thief, but I couldn't think of a way to connect her thievery with the Grimleal without getting too complicated (aka I'm lazy). Now it's just part of her backstory and a second seal class. * One day I thought about how most healers in the FE are cute little sisters and I was like I want a really rotten and bitter healer and boom Valkyrie Aurelia. * Has a LOT of half-siblings. * Originally a Rune Factory OC. A mermaid, to be specific! * She was supposed to be more androgynous. Unity banner.png|If you freaks don't draw her shorts I'm taking your spine Category:Valkyrie Category:Liberation Category:Characters